Dance, Dance
by PassionFury101
Summary: Looks like camp half-blood is having a dance. Who better to go to the dance with Percy Jackson than Annabeth Chase. But, wait! It looks like the lead singer, guitarist and son of Hephaestus is trying to take Annabeth away from Percy! Percabeth!
1. My Cousin Dates a Beauty Queen

Hey, guys. I already have all of this story's chapters written, so no worry's about updating. But, reveiws are still needed.

"The camp's having a WHAT!" I asked Silena.

"A dance, Percy. I suggest you get a date."

"Ha! Who would be so desperate they would have to ask me?"

"Everyone at camp. I can think of about fourty people off the top of my head. Most in my cabin."

"By everyone, I hope you mean girls."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I mean girls. Who would be your first choice?"

I thought for a moment. "Probably Annabeth." She grinned widely. "Just as friends!" The grin was still there.

"Sssuuuurreeee..." She walked off. I thought about why I said Annabeth. Speak of the angel...I mean devil. What's wrong with me?

"Hey, Percy. Do you have a date to the dance yet?" Annabeth asked.

"No."

"You wanna go with me?"

"Yes!" I said then covered my mouth. She laughed a little bit.

"Okay, I'll see you there then. Bye!"

"Bye!" She walked off. The second she was out of sight, I pumped my fist in the air. "WOO!"

Later...

I was walking to the beach, when Nico popped up.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Nico."

"Who you taking to the dance?"

"Annabeth, you?"

"Maybe Rachel..."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, might even pick Samantha Truesdale. You know, the Aphrodite girl."

"That, really anything, would be better than Rachel."

"You're right."

"Hey, guys." Apparently the one who said that was Samantha, because Nico just stared at her as she passed by.

"Go asked her." I said and pushed him. He talked to her and apparently she said yes because he pumped his fist in the air like me.

"See you at the dance!" He said as he ran past me.

Well, there you go. I wonder what will happen next...


	2. A Foot Out Of My Mouth

Before the dance...

I didn't want to be dressy, so I put on a sleeveless shirt, an over shirt, and black jeans. I went over to Athena cabin to pick up Annabeth. I knocked on the door and Malcolm answer it.

"Hey, Malcolm."

"Annabeth! Percy's here!"

"Nice to see you too." She walked out and I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a white skirt and t-shirt, but she pulled it off all too well. I took her hand and started walking. It was kindof an awkward silence, so I decided to say something.

"Umm..." Real intellegent, Percy.

"Umm... What?"

"You look beautiful." Now that's better. Good job self.

"Really?" She said turning pink a little.

"Really. I mean, I don't think I would have wanted to go with anyone else." Smooth...I wonder how long it will last.

"Wow. I really didn't want to come, but now I'm glad I did." She said. Now she was really red.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Okay, that came from nowhere, but it was good enough.

"They aren't beautiful. What's beautiful about grey? It's a stupid color."

"Grey _is_ a stupid color. But, not on you. No wonder your mother hates me. I can't ever say things right."

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job right now."

"Oh, looks likes we're here."

"Well, are we going to go in?"

"Oh, yeah." Yeah, _real _smooth Percy.

Sorry this chapter is a little bit short. Next chapter will be longer.


	3. My Date Dances With Me And Him

"Uh, what the heck?"

The big house was laid out like a dance floor. There was a live band. Uprising Midway, who the heck is that? Annabeth was staring at something. I looked where she was staring and I saw a guy dressed like he was supposed to be one of those christian rock stars. He looked over ans Annabeth looked down. I took Annabeth over to him.

"Hello, peoples. Who are you?" He said, looking at me.

"Percy Jackson. Who are you?"

"Joseph Holland. And who's the pretty one with the grey eyes?"

She giggled and said," Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." He said, kissing Annabeth's hand. My blood boiled the same way it did around Ares. He then walked on stage.

"Okay, listen up!" Joseph yelled. "I'm Joseph Holland, the guitarist, and this is Alex Blazer, our drummer."

"Sup."

"Robbie Franklin is our bassist. I will be singing. We will be playing in the last hour of the dance. Enjoy until then. Now we will turn this over to the DJ Grover Underwood." I turned quickly. Sure enough Grover was DJing. He put on some fast song. I saw Travis and Connor break dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was cheering them on. I was laughing so hard that I almost didn't realize Annabeth stepped next to me. I turned to talk to her.

"So, the Stolls can dance."

"What do you think about Joseph?" Just the name infuriated me. I hate him. Speak of the devil...

"Hello Percy, Annabeth."

"Hey, did you freak out about Grover's lower half?" Annabeth asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, no. The whole band is a group of demigods. I'm a son of Hepheastus. Alex is a son of Hermes. Robbie is a son of Apollo. That's how we got into camp."

"Oh. Your dad embarrassed us on live T.V.!" I blurted out.

"That was you? That was hilarious! But, that's ancient history. Oh, band's discussing song ideas. Bye!" He then walked away. Grover switched to a slow song and the Stolls flipped him off. I grabbed Annabeth's hand. I learned how to dance after that embarrassing time at Westover Hall. We danced for a while, but then Joseph came over a took her from me. I didn't want to pull her back, cause I'd just make a scene. Then, Joseph got on stage.

"Alright, our first song of the night will be The Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace." Of course, Annabeth's favorite song. As they were playing, Joseph kept winking everytime he saw Annabeth. I did something completely stupid. When the song finished, I got up on stage and challenged Joseph to a guitar duel.

"Really, Percy. You really want to make yourself a public embarressment _again_?"

"No, I want to duel you. Throw me a guitar!" Nico sent up his Fender Stratocaster skull shaped guitar and returned to continue his make-out session with Samantha.

"Hmm. Fine, whatever." He grabbed his guitar and started playing the solo from Break by Three Days Grace. I replied with the solo from Inside the Fire by Disturbed. He played the solo of Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. Just when I thought I was beaten, out came the solo of Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce. He stood, mouth open as he watched me shred. He knew he was beaten. Finally, he Alex annouced the winner.

"I think we all know who the winner is." He said, pointing to me. I pulled Annabeth on stage, took her hand, and raised them both in the air. Then, I shook hands with Joseph and noticed that he was sad.

"Dude what's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"You won. That means you can keep Annabeth."

"Wait, how did you know what this was about?"

"I've been flirting with her all night. You're the only one who noticed. It was kinda obvious."

"Okay then." I went to dance with Annabeth and noticed Joseph singing a slow song. Annabeth placed her forehead on my chest and I rested my chin on her head. We danced to slow song for fifteen minutes, then we got into faster songs...

One more chapter to go! Sorry, but it's a story. It's gotta end somewhere. If you guys are really nice and reveiw a lot, I'll make series of these stories, K?


	4. Fireworks End This Story Maybe

"Now for Over and Over by Three Days Grace." The song played. Followed by Never Too Late, Pain, Break, Riot, Just Like You, well let's just say a _lot _of Three Days Grace. Then, finally Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy.

"Let's go somewhere else." I said to Annabeth. No matter where we went, we heard the song. We went to the beach and just sat there. I looked over at Annabeth. I leaned in and so did she. Soon we were kissing, then it got more intense, finally it was just a makeout session. We broke away just in time to see fireworks that read "GO PERCABETH!" and Travis yell the same thing. Me and Annabeth were laughing and laughing until finally, we were back to kissing. We broke away and she wispered in my ear: "Best dance ever."

"You got that right."

I know it's a short chapter. You guys have been soooo nice. If you want another story that will most likely spirakl into an entire series, then tell me in review form. If you want me to stop here and never know the awesomely romantic and hilarious stuff I have planned for our heroes at Camp Half-Blood, then tell me to stop in review form. Hope you guys have enjoyed. I know it hurts for you to see the end of our little story, buy just know, it hurts me the most. :'o


	5. What if we got married?

Hey, guys. Thanks for giving me 3,000 hits. You guys rock. I'm sure you've read Dear Gods. Well, this is an epilogue of what would have happened if Chelsey hadn't shown up after the dance. This is set ten years in the future.

"Well, this I didn't expect." Annabeth whispered to me. Nico had just proposed to Samantha in front of the whole camp. We were waiting for her response.

"I-I...Yes, yes of couse I will!" Nico pumped his fist in the air like the thirteen-year-old who asked her to the dance.

"Yes!" The crowd erupted in cheers. I was glad for the little guy. Well, 23 isn't really little, but I was still four years older than him.

"Anna, I'll see you in a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"Wal-Mart!" I ran into town. I went into the closest Kay's I could find.

"Hello sir. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, I would like to buy a ring."

"What is your price range?"

"Whatever it takes to get a good ring."

"Okay, pick one out you like." I looked around and saw a 7 karrot ring. The band was gold with the Greek word for wisdom on the outside. The jewel was a Saphire, the jewel of Athena.

"How much for this one?"

"Hmm? You are able to see this one?"

"Yes."

"Demigod are you? The price depends on whose child you are."

"Poseidon's."

"Ahh...by the looks of the ring you chose I'd say you're buying for a special daughter of Athena, correct?"

"Yep."

"Well, for a wedding of this odd occasion...$25,000"

"$25,000? Umm..." I looked in my pocket and found a gold credit card with a trident on it and a note:

_Percy,_

_This is a card to my limitless checking account. There is no limit on the card, so spend all you want._

_Poseidon._

I smiled. I handed the card to the store clerk.

"An Olympic card. Poseidon's card, only given to his favorite child. Here's your ring." I stared at it like it would save my life. I rushed out of the Kay's and into Radio Shack. I bought a seagreen and a grey Ipod Touch 4, a seagreen laptop (Annabeth has Daedalus' laptop) and about 20 $750 Itunes cards. I ran back to camp.

"I thought you said you were going to Wal-Mart." Annabeth said to me. Crap.

"Well, what I needed wasn't in Wal-Mart. I got you an Ipod Touch 4!"

"Thanks! What's with all those Itunes cards?"

"Half of them are for you."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

The next day...

My jaw dropped at the sight of Annabeth. I told Annabeth we were going out to eat, so she decided to surprise me, I would guess. She was wearing a white tank-top, skirt, and sandals. She looked perfect.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

"Uhh..." Smart...real smart!

She sighed, "You are such a seaweed brain."

"Let's just go."

At the resturant...

"This is the best steak I have ever eaten." I said, mouth full.

"Don't eat with your mouth full!"

"Yes, mother."

"Ugh."

"Anna, there's something that's been on my mind." Her annoyed expression vanished as I got down on one knee. She gasped and broke out into a teary smile. "I have loved you since the day we met. I promise never to leave you. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

"I..."

"Well?"

"I...I..."

"HE CAN'T READ YOUR MIND!" Thalia shouted from behind a plant.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" I slipped the ring on her finger and she about hugged me to death. I couldn't have been happier.

Three months later...

"I don't know about this."

"C'mon, you'll be fine."

"What if her mother comes and ruins everything?"

"Nothing's gonna happen."

"If you say so."

10 minutes later...

I looked at Nico. I acknowledged the fact he was nervous, but wedding with Anna went down without a problem. Samantha walked up the isle. Chiron started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Samantha Truesdale and Nico di Angelo in holy matromony. Samantha, do you take Nico, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Nico, do you take Samantha, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Nico threw Samantha into his arms and kissed her. Cheers erupted and Aphrodite said to me: "I just love a happy ending." and poofed off. After they cut the cake, threw the bouqet and all that, everyone left except Annabeth and me.

"Thanks for all the help you guys."

"It was no trouble. You helped calm me down for my wedding, I had to return the favor."

"I guess we'll be off on our honeymoon soon."

"Try not to make a mini Nico while you're there."

"I guess it's too late for me to warn you, eh?"

"Yeah. I can't wait, though."

"I just hope it'll take after it's mother."

"Me too. Hey!" Nico laughed.

"See you guys in a couple of months!"

"See ya!"

6 months later...

"And it's a beautiful baby girl!"

"You hear that Anna! A girl!"

"Yeah, we did it."

"Here you go."

"What'll her name be?"

"Carmen."

"That's a perfect name!"

"And her middle name?

"Electra." I said. Annabeth slapped me.

"No. How about Aquella?

"Perfect. Carmen Aquella Jackson." The little girl giggled in my arms. I smiled. It had blonde hair and sea-green eyes.

"What if we don't raise it right? What if I'm not good enough to be mother?"

"You are going to be a good mother. I know it." And it was true. Annabeth, Carmen and I, the most perfect family I can think of right now.

So there ya have it. Thank you sooo much for all the views. I hope this makes up for the last chapter sucking.


End file.
